Castle Walls
by Animeleader
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Ice, Clare is having the worse summer of her life and as school is approaching she is going to learn that the past does eventually catch up to the present.
1. Does Anybody Hear Her?

**Castle Walls**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sequel to Fire and Ice, Clare is having the worse summer of her life and as school is approaching she is going to learn that the past does eventually catch up to the present.

**Type:** This story is completely AU

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing**: Clowen, but there will be other pairings going on but those pairings are a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Does Anybody Hear Her?<br>**

Clare was running through the halls of Degrassi, she started screaming for help as she turned towards the nearest classroom door. She then hid under the desk, her heart beat, beating fast; some could say it was almost like the Mach 5. Her breaths were all out of sync and in different speeds and rhythms. Clare was all alone, no one was in the school, and it was just her and the darkness that kept her company. Her face grew pale as the footsteps that followed became louder, indicating that someone was coming.

"Wh-Wh-Who's there?" she asked, feeling her body start trembling. She felt weak and had no idea what to do. The steps started getting loud and Clare's breathing officially stopped. The only sound that was coming from the room now was the beats that were coming from her heart. Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…..lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…LUB-DUB-LUB-DUB-LUB-DUB! She then gasped for air as she could no longer hold her breath, her pale skin finally coming back to color.

And with that, she heard the creaking of a door. Someone was inside the school with her and whoever it was found out that she was hiding in the science room. Clare felt her body completely shaking, her strength now fading, her legs becoming like noodles, her stomach all tied up in knots. She wanted to throw up, but she couldn't. The figure walked inside the room, she could hear his voice chant softly her name. Besides hearing her name she could hear phrases from this figure and by the sound of his voice, she immediately found out that the figure was a male.

'_You did this to me_,'; '_You're the reason that I'm in jail_,'; '_Darcy isn't here to save you this time._' Silence then filled the air, Clare was tempted to peak to see if the figure left but she still felt weak from being frightened. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close, her heart was slowly becoming at ease when the door closed but all of the sudden….BAM! The figure flipped over the desk and Clare shrieked. She then started using her legs to move her towards the wall.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, terrified for her life. "What have I ever done to you?" The figure said nothing, he was just approaching her. As he got closer Clare looked up and noticed that she couldn't see his face. "Who are you? I demand to know!" she yelled. The figure just laughed and repeated the same words as he wrapped his hands around her neck. "Stop…please. Why are you doing this? I did nothing. Stop…please stop….please….."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP! Clare opened her eyes and turned towards the clock. "Are you serious? "She sighed as she picked up her clock. It was about three in the morning, she had woken up from a terrible dream. She then flopped herself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "The dream…it felt so real…" she said to herself silently. She could feel the cold sweat still on her face, "Maybe I should stop reading Eagar Allen Poe and start reading something happy." She then closed her eyes drifting off the sleep until the next morning.

"Clare, honey can you please come down. I have something that I need to share with you!" Clare heard the noise as she woke up, "Coming mom," she yelled as she got up. Before heading downstairs she went to the bathroom to fix herself and brush her teeth. After doing her morning tasks she headed downstairs dressed and sat down. "So what do you need?" she asked. Her mom, Helen looked at her as she took a bite of her eggs. "Clare, I know how much the fact that Glen and I are going to get married upsets you, but I need your support." Clare glanced up at her mom as she took a bite of her toast and drank from her glass of water. "Mom, I understand, I support you and Glen one hundred percent," she lied.

In all honesty Clare hated the fact that her mother was going to get married soon. How could someone fall in love that fast without thinking about options? She was also jealous at the fact that her mom was happy and that she couldn't be. Clare was happy when she was dating Jake but that ended because of her mom. Helen smiled at Clare, "Thanks honey. I really need this, but now I'm going to tell you the bad news." Clare gulped when her mom mentioned bad news. What could her mom possibly tell her that was considered bad news?

"Clare, you see Glen and I have been discussing things. Once we're married we are planning on moving closer to the school." Clare's jaw dropped, her mom was planning on moving. She was abandoning the house that she has lived in for about sixteen years. Her memories were made in this house. "Mom…how could you?" exclaimed Clare. Helen sighed as she looked away from her daughter. "Clare, I want to start new memories and being in this house brings me old memories of your father. That's something I don't want to relive. Please try to understand."

"No, I don't want to understand." She then pushed the plate away from her, "I'm not hungry anymore," she said as she got up. Helen looked at her with a stern expression on her face. "Where are you going?" she asked her. Clare glared at her mom, "Out, I need some fresh air." Her mom sighed, "You're not going out. You're staying here." Clare rolled her eyes, "Sheesh mom, people change." With that, Clare walked out the door. She wanted to cry, but she closed her eyes keeping the tears from coming. She decided that it was best to take a stroll to the park. Solitude at this point was her only friend, after all everyone was still away while she was left all alone for the summer with her mom, her future step dad in the making, and her ex-boyfriend who will soon become her step-brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed it. Owen will be introduced in the next chapter. What do you think will happen? Who was that man in Clare's dream? You'll find out within the next few chapters of Castle Walls!<strong>

** -Animeleader**

**Note: Also the title of chapter one is a song from Casting Crowns.  
><strong>


	2. Family Portrait

**Castle Walls**

**Summary:** Sequel to Fire and Ice, Clare is having the worse summer of her life and as school is approaching she is going to learn that the past does eventually catch up to the present.

**Type:** This story is completely AU

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing:** Clowen, but there will be other pairings going on but those pairings are a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Family Portrait<strong>

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<br>In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
>Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally<em>

Clare made her way outside; she was annoyed over the fact that her mom didn't understand how she felt. To Clare, her mom was selfish. How could she simply marry a man that she has hardly known that long? Clare looked around as she entered the park; she took out her phone and smiled as she got a text from Alli. Alli was telling her how she missed her best friend and how she was excited that she would be coming home soon. Before Clare could reply a familiar deep voice spoke to her. "Well, well, well, looks like Edwards herself is out on such a lovely day. I thought you weren't one to really have a life you know.

Irritated, she turned around to see none other than Owen. She glared immediately at him; she didn't want to remember the events of their encounter. How his lips were pressed up against hers and how his kiss burned her lips, she shook her head removing the thought. "Don't you have anything better to do than to just bug me?" he asked him. Owen lifted a brow and walked over, "Woah Edwards, no need to be such a grouch. I was on a daily jog." Clare made a face and mumbled quietly to herself, she didn't need her day to already get worse.

Owen glanced at the young girl and rubbed his head, "Besides I might have to be cutting our little conversation short. I am going to have a lovely Skype conversation with Anya; I need to see if she got my boyfriend package." Clare got up from the bench and started walking away, "That's nice. Tell Anya I said hi," Owen followed her. Clare turned around, "What do you want? I thought you were out on a jog." Owen sighed, "No need to yell at me. I just wanted to know how you're doing. You know how is it now that you're going to be living with your ex-boyfriend soon to be step brother."

She stopped and turned in his direction crossing her arms. She thought about that, she knew that she couldn't avoid Jake forever. She would have to talk to him sooner or later if they were going to be living together. "I don't know how that is going to be. Honestly I rather not think about it," she answered her voice getting softer. Owen leaned over to look at her. "You still love him. It's very obvious; the look on your face says so. Well you know if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Otherwise better will come along." She looked up at him, her face turning red at the mention of her still having feelings for Jake.

She didn't love him; she didn't _want_ to love him. He hurt her on prom, those words _'__See you at the wedding sis,'_ still were in her phone. Clare used most of the summer to try to get over Jake which she almost succeeded in but every time she thought about him the thought of his face came in her mind and she would start fantasizing their relationship together. "I do not have feelings for him. I had all summer to get over him—if you excuse me now I have to go somewhere." Clare immediately stormed off leaving Owen confused.

As she continued her stroll she decided to head inside the Dot. She smiled seeing two familiar faces, it was Adam and Drew. Drew spotted Clare and alerted his brother; Adam looked at Clare and smiled. "Hey, why don't you sit down and join us." Clare smiled and moved on over taking a seat. "So what did you guys order?" she asked. "Hot wings, "answered Adam. Clare stuck out her tongue, she remembered the last time her and Adam had a wing night he ordered the extra spicy ones, which where good but left her tongue hurting for the rest of the night.

The two brothers laughed as an employee came by to deliver their hot wings. Drew popped four on his plate and looked over at Clare, "You're more than welcome to join us. We paid for the wings, plus you're probably hungry." Clare felt her stomach growling, she was a little hungry. Clare smiled, "As long as these aren't the super spicy ones Adam ordered last time." Adam rolled his eyes playfully, "They're not. I loved your face the last time you took a bite into them." Adam started imitating Clare's face and giggled in the process. Drew smiled as he wiped the sauce off with a napkin.

"Drew, when does Katie come back?" asked Clare. She knew that Drew was currently dating her boss who was head of the newspaper and now Class President. Drew heard Clare asked him something. "Katie comes back soon from Soccer camp, it's going to be exciting. I would like to take her to the movies but she kind of wants me to help her with the posters for the new school year," he moaned. Adam laughed, "She has Drew working. In fact he bought several books in the past week. It was a Kodak moment when he bought them," he joked.

Drew rolled his eyes at his younger brother as he was chewing the meat that he had in his mouth from the wings. Clare smiled as she wiped her mouth since she got sauce. "Adam how's the arm going?" she asked him. Adam smiled, "The process is painful but by the time school rolls by I'll be good as new. Plus the scar looks pretty cool. Wanna see?" Clare shook her head, she didn't want to see her best friend's scar while she was eating. "Maybe later," she added. After eating several wings Clare wiped her hands with the moist toilette she stared at her phone.

"I would love to continue our chat but I better get going. I don't want my mom to worry, not like she would," she said as she got up and pushed in her chair. She waved bye to the two brothers and made her way out of the Dot. She started walking home and while walking she felt footsteps coming from behind. Clare turned around but no one was there. She shrugged it off and continued walking, she heard the footsteps again. Clare turned around immediately and yelled, "Okay, whoever you are this isn't funny. Please show yourself." No one answered her call—she got several weird looks from the people around her.

Clare walked fast away in embarrassment. She knew that someone was following her but she couldn't figure out who was. Clare as she made it towards the driveway dashed inside, she took several breaths. She felt her heart pound, Clare walked over and took a slight peek through the door hole and noticed no one was there_. 'Maybe I'm starting to imagine things,'_ she thought. Clare saw her mother sitting on a chair reading. "Mom I'm home." Helen looked up and smiled, "Clare can you please come here for a second?" she asked.

The young brunette made her way over towards her mother and took a seat down. "I noticed how much the thought of us moving from this house hurt you so Glen and I were talking," Clare beamed up, "You guys were?" Helen nodded, "We have decided that we are just going to rearrange a few things around the house. Glen and Jake will be living with us." Clare smiled slightly, she was glad that her mother decided to keep the house but she wasn't fond of the idea of having Jake live with her. That would mean seeing his face every day. At the breakfast table, going to school, lunch, coming home, even before bed time.

"Does that make you feel better?" Helen asked fixing the strand of lose hair in her daughter's face. Clare faked a smile and nodded, "Yes mom. It makes me feel better." Clare suddenly yawned, "I think I'm tired. I'm going to call it a night." Helen made a face, "Clare you haven't even eaten any dinner," Clare smiled, "I had a few wings with Adam and Drew at the Dot." She hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Helen smiled and kissed her daughter. "Sleep well; remember the wedding is next week."

Clare nodded as she made her way upstairs. She walked over towards the dresser in her room and took out a picture and stared at it. It was a picture of her mom, dad, Darcy, and herself on a ski trip. Clare kept staring at the picture as if she was hypnotized; she felt her eyes becoming teary. _'__What did I do to deserve this?'_ she asked herself as she wiped the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes. She never would expect her dad to cheat on her mom. She always pictured having the perfect family but she didn't know how to feel now that her parents were divorced. Clare didn't even have Darcy there to help out.

Sighing she put the picture back in the dresser and tossed over to the side, turning off the lamp and going to sleep for the night. Clare as she started drifting off into a deep sleep started dreaming. She was walking home and she heard the footsteps following her, she turned around calling out. She noticed no one appeared and this time no one was on the streets. Clare continued walking feeling her heart beat at an irregular rate. Suddenly she felt herself running and someone chasing after her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she continued running. She could feel her heart wanting to burst out of her chest as she continued running. While running she started screaming for help but no one reacted. Clare started feeling her hands shake at the fear that her life might be in danger. While continuing to run she noticed a police car a few feet away. Clare ran up towards the door and started banging on it. "Officer, you got to help me. Someone is after me and I need help." She noticed there was no reaction.

Clare immediately opened the door to only realize that no one was there. She heard the footsteps approaching and dashed toward the alley continuing to run. As she ran she noticed there was a dead end. She felt her hands go up against the wall, her heart pounding. Clare started catching her breath and heard that the person who was following her was now walking. "What do you want from me?" she asked, hoping that she would get a response. All she could hear where the same words that where spoken to her in her last dream.

_'You did this to me,'; 'You're the reason that __I'm in jail,'; 'Darcy isn't here to save you this time.' _She heard the voice repeat the same answer until everything went quiet. She could only hear the beat of her heart pounding. Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…suddenly she screamed as the figure grabbed her.

Clare awoke realizing that she fell off the bed. She rubbed her head groaning at the pain. "I really need to stop having that dream," she said quietly to herself. It has been the third time she has recently had the same dream but in a different situation. Clare crawled back on be and pulled the cover. Maybe once the wedding roles by the dream will finally stop, she closed her eyes once again drifting off into a deep snooze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the long wait! I'm sorry if chapter 2 isn't as great as chapter 1. I haven't given up on this story yet. Chapter 3 will be coming shortly. I hope you guys submit a review! :)<strong>

**~Animeleader  
><strong>


End file.
